summer nights and summer days
by catsandanimenerd
Summary: Lazy days are numerous in the summer. This is just one of them.


Katsuki rolls out of his bed at seven AM on a Sunday in June covered in sweat. His skin is too warm to be comfortable and his temper is at its' lowest point. The air is more water than oxygen and saps Katsuki's strength from him. Sluggishly, he stands and stretches, a yawn tearing itself out of his mouth.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, he shuffles into the kitchen lazily, limbs gangly and limp. His mothers are there already, one of them cooking and the other watching with half lidded eyes. He snorts and plops down across from her in a strange haze.

"Oh, before I forget Katsuki," his mother says to him, her gaze never wavering, "Ei-chan is coming by soon."

Katsuki sits up a bit more, eyes narrow and his usual frown only a thin line. He tucks his hands under his armpits and jerks his head to the side childishly.

"The fucker _texts_ you now?" he snarls. His mother barks a laugh at him, finally turning her head to face him properly.

"Language, Katsuki-chan," his other mom chides softly as she stirs. Katsuki grunts in acknowledgement and dips his head to her. She smiles at him brightly and it's like the sun is in their kitchen. The whole room softens up, somehow, and the tension running through Katsuki's veins vanishes.

"Sorry," he murmurs quietly. His mom winks at him before returning her focus on breakfast. Katsuki sighs and relaxes into his chair, his lids sliding shut. The air he breathes in is full of the taste of summer, coloring his vision in nostalgia.

The door opens but Katsuki doesn't move. His mother doesn't either, continuing to watch her wife prepare breakfast in silence. There's a thump, then footsteps.

"Good morning," Eijirou greets cheerily. He takes a deep breath, exhaling shakily. "Breakfast smells good Bakugou-san!" Katsuki's mom tuts at him affectionately.

"Thank you Eijirou-kun," she replies absentmindedly. Eijirou hovers off to the side of her, eyeing the food. His stomach rumbles loudly and he grins sheepishly.

"Didn't have breakfast before coming over to romance your boyfriend, did you Ei-chan?" Katsuki's mother teases as Eijirou pulls out a chair to sit in. He plops down with a thump, face burning red. Katsuki snorts and opens his eyes.

"Freeloader," he grunts, stretching his arms out in front of him. Eijirou sticks his tongue out at the explosive boy without fear. Katsuki leans forward with a dangerous grin and kisses the other boy roughly, eliciting a surprised squeak from the redhead.

"My _god_ why are my son and his boyfriend like this?" his mother complains, shielding her face from their kiss. Eijirou pulls away with a loud gasp, cheeks as red as his hair.

"Like you have any room to complain!" Katsuki retorts matter-of-factly. His mothers are _awful_ with their affections. They're always kissing or cuddling or touching each other. It's sweet enough to rot out his teeth.

"Hush you two. Breakfast is ready," his mom says patiently, setting plates and chopsticks in front of the irritable duo. She absently pats Eijirou's bedhead of nightmares before sitting down and giving thanks.

"Thanks mom!" Eijirou chirps pleasantly before eating. Katsuki's mom gasps and holds her chest, leaning into her wife.

"My son's boyfriend called me mom. Let's adopt him right now," she sighs, pleading with her love. Katsuki sputters at that, as does Eijirou. Katsuki's mother rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Not right now. We can wait a few years," she says patiently.

"I guess," his mom sighs dejectedly, playing with her food. Katsuki glances at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. Eijirou meets his gaze and grins sheepishly, face tinged red.

(Well….maybe his mother is right.)

* * *

The chill of the morning air fades as the day passes and the heat of summer swelters mid-day. Eijirou sits in Katsuki's room, enduring the heat with a tired smile. Katsuki hardly seems to notice as he plays his games, tucked on his bed as he is.

They don't talk much as the afternoon rolls by but the silence isn't awkward or forced. It's peaceful, sitting in his room with his boyfriend sitting close by. Katsuki twitches and scratches at an invisible itch, the urge to move over taking him. Eijirou sighs and crawls onto his bed, rearranging himself so that he's hanging upside.

"This is nice," he comments thoughtfully, hands digging his phone out of his pockets. Katsuki huffs.

"Whatever," he murmurs with no real bite.

Eijirou just grins at him and pats the arm closest to him.

* * *

The sun goes down and Eijirou drags them outside. They climb the tree next to Katsuki's window and hop onto the roof to star gaze. The sky is mostly pitch black, save for a few twinkling stars visible despite the light pollution.

"If it wasn't for all these fucking lights we'd be able to see the stupid fucking stars. Fucking waste of energy," Katsuki grumbles, suddenly overcome with rage over the fact that he can't see the stars at night. "Fuck it, we'll go hiking in the goddamn fucking mountains to see these dumbass stars." Eijirou grins at him, simply watching.

His blood boils beneath his skin the longer Eijirou looks at him, creating an unbearable heat. He's too warm, and the chill of the night air soothes that feeling softly. Katsuki cracks his knuckles and glares. Eijirou's grin stretches and he lays his head down on Katsuki's lap, nuzzling the hard lines of the other boy's stomach with his sharp nose. Katsuki huffs, his hands falling onto Eijirou's head. His fingers tangle in the mane, working absently through knots and snarls.

"You're actually pretty romantic, huh Blasty?" Eijirou says, pulling himself upward awkwardly to plant a kiss on Katsuki's jaw. Katsuki huffs and captures Eijirou's lips lazily. His arms adjust Eijirou's position so that the redhead is sitting upright in his lap, arms encircling his boyfriend almost protectively. His skin tingles pleasantly where they touch, electricity practically singing in his veins. Eijirou grins into the kiss and presses closer.

" _You're_ the one who wanted to see the stupid stars, assmunch," Katsuki retorts as they separate, too late. Eijirou laughs into his shoulder, the ends of his hair tickling Katsuki's face.

"Well yeah, they're _stars._ I've never seen them before. Let me live a little man," he replies, teasingly. Katsuki huffs and rolls his eyes.

(Maybe the day was too hot to do anything but Katsuki thinks it was a day well spent, if he gets to end it like this.)

* * *

this is late but uuuuhhh take this.


End file.
